


A Mirror's View

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Teasing, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia wants to try something new, Stiles isn't sure he's up for the challenge but he's willing to try.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 9





	A Mirror's View

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of spanking and dirty talking. 
> 
> This is a sequel to my story Swing Me Right Round but you don't need to read it to understand this one, there are just some plot points mentioned. 
> 
> This is day 29 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Mirror Sex and Spanking.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia is sitting in her hanging chair, watching her husband strip out of his work clothes over the top of her book as she contemplates how to bring the thing she wants to try without freaking him out to much. It had been a few days since they had first used their sex swing and Stiles had gotten the most dominate she’s ever seen him get during sex, turning her on more than she thought it would. Her husband has always been a bit more submissive, more willing to allow her to control the flow of their sexual encounters than anyone else she’s ever been with and she absolutely love him for that, loves how he always prioritizes her over everything else. The banshee had noticed over the years Stiles will unconsciously slip into a more confident and dominate demeanor every once in a while during sex and she wants to see more of that side of him, wants him to strap her down and fuck her until she can’t walk, just like he sleepily promised all those years ago while they were still dating. A deep chuckle breaks her from her thoughts, her eyes widening when she realizes Stiles caught her staring, wearing a soft smile on his face as he looks at her with an amused raised eyebrow. 

“What’s up Lyds? It’s definitely not the book you’ve been pretending to read since I walked through the door.”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

Lydia says, setting aside her book and pulling herself out of her chair before walking over to her frozen husband, his face unreadable as he starts to shift nervously. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Lydia presses her lips against his bare chest and looks up into her husband’s beautiful whiskey eyes before pushing up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Sti remember how dominate you got while we were using the sex swing?”

Nodding her husband starts rambling out apologizes for how he acted, getting visibly upset at the thought that he had hurt her before one of her fingers against his lips cuts him off. Lydia slides her other hand into his hair and drags him closer to her, their lips brushing against each in a bruising kiss as they wrap each other up in their arms. The banshee gently guides her husband towards the bed, climbing into his lap when he falls backwards into a seated position after the back of his knees hit the edge. Dipping her tongue into his hot mouth, Lydia moans as her husband’s tongue presses back against hers and his hands slide down to her ass, squeezing her cheeks in a tight grip. Stiles sighs into his wife’s mouth as her fingers run through his hair, whining when she pulls back and looks him in the eyes before she leans forward and presses her lips to his ear. 

“Stiles I don’t want you to apologize, in fact I want you to dominate me more. You always let me control the pace of our sex and I absolutely love you for that but I want you to take control baby.”

Stiles’ brain freezes at his wife’s words, the blood rushing away from the organ to fill another lower one as Lydia drags her teeth along the shell of his ear, nibbling on the flesh before soothing it with her tongue. His wife shifts in his lap, rubbing her ass against his hardening cock as she moves her mouth to suck at his neck. Stiles licks his lips, panting from the feeling of her lips against his sensitive flesh as he thinks about what the gorgeous banshee said. The FBI agent had always been content to let Lydia lead their relationship, more than willing to prioritize his wife’s pleasure over his own, as he prefers to watch her get off from the pleasure he gives her more than anything else. Knowing now she wants him to take control has him stumbling a little, his body flooding with a deep seeded sense of fear of hurting her, a left over from the siren incident years ago. 

“I-I don’t know if I can do that Lyds, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Cupping his face Lydia sees the fear in his eyes and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, her lips lingering on his skin before she drags them down to his lips, kissing him softly as she tightens her hold on him. Stiles closes his eyes as he leans into their kiss, sliding his hands up his wife’s body before cupping her face and deepens their kiss. He wants to give Lydia everything she desires but he doesn’t know if he can do this for his wife. The banshee pulls away, sitting back on his hard cock as she brings her hands up to tangle them with her husband’s fingers before turning her head to press a kiss into his wrist. 

“You won’t Sti, I know you won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you Stiles and I know you’d rather die than hurt me. All I ask is that we at least try and if you’re really against this I won’t ask again, ok?”

“Ok.”

Lydia pushes her husband back against the bed, laying a series of kisses up his chest and neck as she crawls up his body, settling in his arms while the discuss what she wants him to do. The two of them lie against each other, trading soft touches and kisses and they slowly move together. Lydia rolls onto her husband’s lap and pulls his cock out of his pants, smiling at him as she lowers herself between his legs and licks a long strip up his semi-hard length before sucking the head into her mouth. The banshee lazily sucks at the head of Stiles’ cock, grabbing his hand to drag it to her head, smiling around the hot flesh in her mouth when his fingers slide into her hair. Lydia slowly bobs on his cock, moaning when she feels his hand tighten its grip in her hair and slowly pushes her head lower onto his dick. His hand falls away when she pulls off, staring at her with laboured breaths as she flashes him a smug smile.

“See? Told you that you wouldn’t hurt me baby.”

Winking as she pushes off of her husband, stripping out of her sundress while she heads towards the bathroom before twisting to look at him, asking if he was going to join her. Stiles groans, his cock throbbing with need as he follows his wife into the bathroom, catching her around her waist and crowds her against the counter, facing the mirror. Lydia presses back into his hold, smirking at him through the mirror as she toys with the front clasp of her bra, unhooking it and baring herself to her husband. 

“Geez Lyds, you’re so mean, teasing me like that.”

“Mmmmh maybe you should punish me baby.”

Lydia bites her lower lip as she feels Stiles flinch and stiffen up behind her at that, berating herself for her careless words. Stiles sees his wife deflate through the mirror, guilt welling up in his chest for making her feel bad for his own issues before he tightens his grip around her waist and buries his head into her neck.

“Is, is that something you really want baby? Me to punish you for being a bad girl?”

Lydia shivers as Stiles mumbles into her neck, softly whispering a breathy yes as she grinds her ass into his hard cock. Her husband catches her eye in the mirror while he asks her how she wants him to punish her, nervously swallowing as he maintains eye contact. 

“How about we start easy baby? Why don’t you spank me?”

Stiles groans at her words, his cock twitching at the image it paints in his mind before his brain replaces the images with the sight of terrified face as his heart starts to races in fear. His wife clearly can tell how hesitant he is and turns in his arms to press reassuring kisses against his lips, whispering how she wants to feel his hand before she grabs his hand and places it on the plump swell of her ass. Swallowing Stiles pushes down his fear and nods, desperately wanting to give his wife everything she wishes for, his chest feeling a bit lighter as she flashes him a bright, happy smile before twisting away from him and leans over the counter, pushing her ass out towards him. 

“Lyds if it starts to hurt or I…”

“I’ll tell you to stop, I promise baby.” 

Swallowing nervously Stiles slowly runs his hands along the plump swell of her perky cheeks, squeezing them before he shifts her body so she can watch in the mirror and brings his hand into the air. Taking a deep breath Stiles brings his hand down against her flesh, smacking it lightly and watching the cheek jiggle from the hit. 

“Doesn’t feel like much of a punishment baby.”

Stiles scowls at the shit eating grin on his wife’s face, knowing she’s trying to goad him, before pinching her cheek and smirking at her loud yelp. Lydia stares at her husband as he smirks like the little shit he is after he pinched her ass. ‘I guess I deserved that.’ The banshee thinks as she wiggles her ass, softly moaning when Stiles raises his hand and brings it down a bit harder. His wife’s soft moans help sooth his fears a bit as he continues to land hits to her backside, carefully watching her face in the mirror for any sign of pain before he lands a hard hit which rewards him with the sight of Lydia arching her back and letting out a loud gasp. 

“Mmmh that’s it Sti.”

“Not much a punishment if you’re enjoying it babe.”

Stiles murmurs as he pushes his wife harder in the counter, forcing her reddening ass higher into the air before he brings his hand down hard, the banshee jerking forward from the hit. Lydia’s eyes widen from the hard hit, locking her eyes with her husband’s through the mirror and nodding to let him know to continue, moaning when he starts to ramble.

“Gods Lyds, your ass is so perfect baby. The way it bounces and jiggles is so fucking hot.”

Lydia feels her husband wrap his arms around her legs and brings the up against his left shoulder, pinning them with his arm as he forces her to look at her ass in the mirror, her chest flat against the counter and her hips pressed against his chest. ‘God yes, this is exactly want I wanted.’ She thinks as she a breathy moans when Stiles rubs his hand along her stinging flesh before smacking her ass with another hard strike, moving his hand quickly so she can watch it jiggle.

“Look how fucking good you look baby. You know like this I can feel how wet you’re getting, how your slick leaks out against my chest.”

Stiles says pressing his teeth into her thighs as he layers a series of strong hits to her ass and the top of her hips, groaning at her pleasure twisted face in the mirror. Lydia pants against the mirror as her husband lands hit after hit on her ass, talking about how good she looks like this before he runs a soothing hand over her red cheeks. 

“Stiles…mmmmh”

“You gonna be my good girl Lyds?”

“But being your bad girl is so much fun baby.”

“Oh is that so?”

Stiles smirks, landing three harsh hits that has his wife crying out before he twists her body so her legs are hooked around both his shoulder and her back is presses against the counter, ripping her panties off in one quick movement. The agent pulls the banshee’s core against his mouth, biting at her clit, moaning as he feels her spasming in his hold before he dives his tongue deep into her, licking at her hot, wet walls. Lydia gasps at her husband’s tongue wiggling inside her as one of his hands lands more hits to her body, one hit catching the side of her breast hard that has her orgasm suddenly slamming through her, coating his face in her fluids. Lydia stares at her debauched face in the mirror, shivering at how fucked out she looks as she feels Stiles pulling his face away from her cunt before he leans forward and presses her legs into her chest. 

“You like that baby? That’s the kind of thing only good girls get, you still sure you wanna be my bratty little girl?”

“N-No feels s’good Sti, wanna be your good girl now.”

“That’s what I thought baby, I think that deserves a reward don’t you?”

Lydia moans at her husband’s teasing tone, begging him for more as she’s dragged back towards his hips, his cock resting against her dripping cunt. Nibbling at her ankle Stiles tells her to keep her eyes on the mirror, angling their hips so his wife can watch as he slides into her, the odd angle showing off the outline of his cock inside her. Lydia moans as she watches her husband’s massive length disappear into her, his thrusts slow to let her get use to the intrusion.

“Mmmh baby look at how well you take my cock, god your cunt is literally sucking me in. Too bad the angle isn’t great, we should fix that don’t you think Lyds?”

Stiles pulls out and drags Lydia off the counter, flipping her around as soon as her feet hit the ground and bends her over before he slides back into her wet heat. The banshee arches her back as she digs her fingers into the counter, pushing back against her husband’s harsh thrusts before she snaps her eyes open when Stiles smacks her ass hard.

“Baby I thought I told you to keep your eyes on the mirror. I want you to watch as you come apart on my cock like the good little slut you are.”

Lydia cries out at his words, her cheeks burning when a hard hit to her cervix has her drooling as her husband rambles out more dirty praise. Her body feels like it’s on fire, her mind blank from how good she feels from Stiles taking control over her as he fucks her with a brutal pace. Lydia legs gives out as she feels her orgasm shot through her, Stiles’ hands the only thing keeping her upright as he fucks her through the aftershocks of her release. Her husband moans out, groaning how fucking good she feels as his hips start to lose their rhythm before he slams in deeply and floods her womb with his hot cum, slumping against her as he stares at her through the mirror. Lydia shivers at the sight of her fucked out face, her cheeks bright red as she feels and watches Stiles pant into her neck as he cock sputters out the last bit of cum inside of her before he slowly pulls out. 

“Fuck that felt so good baby. You sure I didn’t hurt you Lyds?”

“Mmmmh m’sure Sti, it was good but now I need a shower.”

Seeing his nod as he laughs softly Lydia turns her head to press her lips against his, kissing him sweetly before he pulls back and practically carries her into the shower. Stiles cuddles his wife into his chest as they move together under the stream of hot water, his fear somewhat settled while he stares at the amazing woman he proudly gets to call his wife. ‘This dominate thing she wants might not be so bad if I get to see her like that.’ He thinks as his wife leans into his chest before ordering him to bend down so she can wash his hair.


End file.
